A Hermione Sandwich
by Goliath
Summary: Take one Boy Who Lived, his red haired best friend, and add one Muggle-born witch in between and this is what you get.


A HERMIONE SANDWICH  
by Goliath  
  
Summary: Take one Boy Who Lived, his red haired best friend and put a certain muggle born witch in the middle and this is what you get. Random scenes Outrageously fluffy with just a touch of angst.  
  
Rating: PG just in case  
  
Disclaimer: What do I own? The computer I wrote this on and my imagination. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling, the publishers of the books, and the makers of the movie.  
  
A/N: I have used creative license on one of the scenes from the movie but you'll figure out why as you read.  
  
Year 1: "Wait a minute he's..." a blast of air sent the invisibility cloak flying revealing the three children underneath. Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione gently holding on to her small arms. "Snoring" Harry finished as Ron shut his eyes to keep the girl's wild brown hair out of them.  
  
Year 2:"Hey Harry, its Hermione!" Ron turned and Harry popped his head out from behind. Standing in the doorway of the Great Hall was their best friend grinning happily. Hermione suddenly broke into a dead sprint toward them as Harry and Ron situated themselves next to each other.  
"Uh-oh" Harry whispered with a grin.  
"Brace for impact" Ron replied just before the girl reached them throwing her arms around them and they wrapped her up in theirs all three smiling with relief and happiness.  
  
Year 3: "Uh-oh where's my...?" Ron said looking around frantically  
"Divination Homework?" Hermione replied holding up a piece of paper in her left hand, never taking her eyes off of her book. At that moment Harry entered the Gryfindorr common room.  
"I'm off to Quidditch" he told his friends then he looked around himself. "Wait a minute where's my...?  
"Armguard?" Hermione responded holding the piece of equipment she had seen Harry drop in his hurry to get from the Great Hall to get ready for practice in her other hand. The boys looked at her gratefully as each took their missing items.  
"Thanks 'Mione" they said almost in unison as they turned toward the door. Hermione let out a long suffering sigh.  
"Honestly I don't know what you two would do without me." she said sounding truly exasperated. The boys instantly came to a halt and looked at each other with grins.  
They turned around, walked up behind their best friend sitting on the couch and simultaneously laid a kiss on each of her cheeks.  
"Neither do we 'Mione" Harry said  
"Neither do we." Ron added leaving a confused and slightly red faced Hermione behind.   
  
Year 4: Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room late one night reading her favorite book. Or at least that's what she appeared to be doing. Actually she was waiting for her best friends to return from their respective activities. Harry from Quidditch practice and Ron from dentention with Filch. She heard the potrait slide over and saw Harry come through. She grinned at him and he smiled sleepily in response. Without a word he plopped down beside her and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"Rough practice?" she asked chuckling softly.  
"Mmm-hmm." came Harry's sleepy reply. Hermione gently coaxed him to lift his head enough so that she could get his glasses off and slid them into a pocket in her robe.  
"Thanks." he whispered. Before long he breathing became regular as she realized he had already fallen asleep. Just then the portrait slid open again and her other best friend plopped down on her other side.  
"All right Ron?"   
"Mmm-hmm." he responded resting his head on her other shoulder. Soon he too was asleep. Hermione looked to either side and just smiled.   
  
Year 5: Hermione walked briskly towards Transfiguration while her friends looked around for any sign of trouble. Since last week they rarely left her side. Goyle, who had secretly fancied Hermione for over a year now, had caught her by herself and tried to kiss her awkwardly. She screamed out for help and Harry and Ron burst through the door and physically threw him out, pummeling him all the way. Now, whenever she had to go anywhere she usually found herself between her two best friends who were acting like bodyguards. She chuckled softly.  
"What?" Harry asked totally confused.  
"I think I know what you two will be when we graduate." was her reply.  
  
Year 6: Harry and Ron ran frantically through the halls looking for their best friend. They had not seen her all day and were beginning to panic. Rounding a corner, they screeched to a halt outside Dumbledore's office where the object of their search sat crying, her delicate hands covering her face. Their hearts in their throats, they sat down next to her.  
"Mione," Harry said softly. Hermione didn't even move her hands.  
"He killed my parents!" she cried between sobs. Harry and Ron looked sadly at each other and both of them wrapped their arms around Hermione creating a cacoon around her.  
  
Year 7:"..and we hope that our generation can make the world a better place for all." Hermione said. The audience burst into applause and gave her a standing ovation at the end of her speech at graduation. Turning back to her seat she settled between Ron and Harry who were beaming proudly at her and she gave both of their hands a gentle squeeze.  
  
6 years later....  
  
Hermione Granger, the youngest professor ever at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry headed toward a small hut situated on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Knocking on the door she was greeted by a giant man with long wild hair and a beard to match.  
"Well, hello Perfessor Hermione." Hagrid said grinning. That had became a sort of affectionate nickname the half-giant had giving her since she had accepted her post.  
"Hi, Hagrid." She grinned at him. "Have they been good today?"  
"Perfect gentlemen as always." he assured. "Harry, Ron," he called out as Hermione stepped inside.  
"Mommy, Mommy..." two small boys ran to her as she knelt down gathering them into her arms.  
"There's my boys." she said with a grin. They both had chocolate brown hair with gold streaks running through and deep brown eyes. The grin on Hermione's face hid her saddness. The war with Voldemort had been a truly costly one. Among those lost were Hermione's husband, Viktor Krum and Hermione's two best friends. She and Viktor had married shortly after her graduation. She had become pregnant with twins shortly after that. Then the trouble began in earnest and every wizard was pressed into service for the fight to come. Harry, as was his destiny, had been the one to finally end the dark wizard's evil once and for all. While the Weasleys had claimed Ron's body Hermione had been the one to claim Harry's body and take care of his funeral arrangements. It was decided that they would be buried side by side so they would be just as they had been in life. She really didn't need to work as Harry had left his entire estate to her but felt it only right to come back to the place where she had grown up with her friends. Professor Dumbledore had immediately accepted her and now she was teaching Transfiguration and was Head of House for Gryffindor. Minerva McGonagall had been another of the war's casualties.  
"Ready to go boys?" she asked. Both boys nodded and hugged Hagrid goodbye.  
"See you tomorrow, Hagrid." she said hugging him also. With that she gathered Ronald Harrison Krum and Harrison Ronald Krum in her arms and headed to her quarters in the palace.  
  
Hope you liked please R/R 


End file.
